Charlies Explantion
by orangefoodrocks
Summary: What would Bella tell Charlie about becoming a vampire. How would Charlie React? Read and Review Please I will add more chapters. Criticism please remember you are strangers. Even if you have nothing to say please review so i know how many people read it
1. Chapter 1: The Start

I do not own Twilight just story line.

A few weeks after the end of Breaking Dawn….

BPOV

"Ugh!!! I can NOT take it anymore I WILL tell him...TODAY I do NOT care what the stupid Voultri say about it!" I barked out. I didn't mean it. Well I meant most of it. I will tell Charlie everything that has happened since I met Edward, but I do care what the Voultri think. Edward pushed me out of our embrace with his hands on my shoulders, and his eyes staring straight at me. This is the kind of glare that would either scare humans or make them uncomfortable, but I was sucked into Edwards dazzling eyes forgetting my thoughts. His voice snapped me back into reality.

"You know you cant do that, Bella." He responded to my sudden outburst. What brought this up I had no idea.

"Why can't I? I am very much physically capable to tell Charlie." I continued, " He deserves an explanation and you know it." Charlie is my dad and the police chief of Forks, Washington where my married-into vampire family and I resided. Alice came gliding in.

"Sorry to disappoint you Edward, but Charlie will know everything by the end of tonight." She informed him. You don't ever bet against psychics like Alice that would be like a human betting they can outrun the worlds fastest runner, Usain Bolt.

"Bella, love, you know how much danger this would put Charlie in." He reminded me.

"Of course, I do. Charlie is smart enough not to tell anybody and im sure he doesn't want to hear it himself." I thought back to Charlie when my best friend Jacob had phased in front of him remembering he didn't want anything explained. I figured his mind would be changed by now. The high pitch ding of the doorbell brought me out of my reverie. Carlisle, Edward's father, had it open already.

"Come in, Charlie." He motioned with his hands.

"Thank you, Carlisle." He unconsciously said scanning the room until he met my gaze. "Bella!" he said I was already in an embrace. He might have moved at vampire speed how fast I was in his hug.

"Hey Ch- Dad." I corrected myself mid-sentence. He let go of me and I wormed my way back to Edward's side. He kissed the top of my head. By now the entire household was informed of my plans and were all waiting patiently for me to put them in action, or to stop me. Emmett sat quietly waiting for someone to stop me. Esme didn't care much as shown by her expression. Alice was her normal happy chipper self, Rosalie was shooting me warning glares and Jasper must be getting to many mixed emotions because there are no words to describe him right now. Edward was scowling at Rosalie. She must be thinking of ways to kill me right now. That would be the only reason I could come up with right now that my mind reading husband could scowl at.

"Bella who do you think you are! You can't come prancing in to someone else's family and jeopardize us all just so you can have a little guilt lifted of your conscience." Rosalie hissed in a voice so low Charlie was the only one who couldn't hear it. Edward didn't have the same surprised expression of his face the rest of the vampires had on theirs. That was exactly what Rosalie was thinking.

"She is part of the family and has been since I fell in love with her." Edward shot back in a matter of 2 seconds.

"So Charlie I think Bella would like to tell you something." Emmett declared.

"Thanks Emmett, way to bring it on slowly." I bellowed. "Dad, you realize almost everything I've said to you since I met Edward was a pretty much a lie." I surprised myself by how that came out.

"I-I-I" Charlie hesitated, "I figured as much." He replied with a shameful pout.

"Dad, with your permission I would like to explain it ALL to you." Edward grimaced as I finished my sentence. I saw he was shaking his head no to Charlie. I gave him a warning glare making him look ashamed and embarrassed which I have never seen on Edward.

"Go ahead." He said plopping himself on the couch. I sat down on the open seat next to him.

"You first have to understand telling you is very dangerous for you and everyone in here." We looked around at everyone. "You can absolutely NOT under no circumstances tell anyone. You got that?" He nodded a little afraid. "You still want to continue?" He nodded again. "I want a verbal yes, Dad. Verbal.

"Yes, Bella, I Charlie Swan want to hear everything you have to say and I swear on my life I will not repeat to anyone even when if being held captive." He said his voice full of sarcastic-ness.

"Charlie," Edward continued. "Bella is not pregnant. That is not her… _explanation _you have no idea what she is about to say. No Charlie she is in perfect health. You won't be able to guess this so quit trying please, and just listen." By this time Charlie's jaw was on the floor. He turned back to me

"Now, im very interested in hearing your story." He sat still stunned. I grinned this was going to be fun.

"Okay, well first off, you probably guessed by now that Edward can read minds, everyone's mind but mine." Charlie relaxed a little knowing he wasn't going crazy. "Alice, can see the future, Jasper can feel and alter emotions, and I can shield people from danger. It is not common for our kind." I was cut off.

"What exactly is your kind" Charlie asked. I looked at Edward for help and he gave me an, I told you so shrug.

"Were vampires." Rosalie told Charlie. She couldn't have a more bored tone in her voice. Everyone paused as Charlie became a little more frightened. He looked at me with a face full of sorrow.

Gonna wait a few hours for enxt chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Before we begin

BPOV

"Bella?" Charlie asked with a worried tone. I gazed at the floor. "NO! no, not you Bella why?" Tears started to build up in his eyes.

"Yes, dad, but there are many vampires myths. For one we don't sleep in coffins, or sleep at all on that note. Second, we are immortal. Third, we only drink animal blood, but other vampires are into human blood. That is one reason why telling you all of this is dangerous." I explained to a now dead-looking Charlie. He looked up to Edward with a piercing glare.

"You, did this to her." He told Edward but meaning everyone in the room.

"Whoa, dad, stay calm. I wanted this. Ever since I found out about Edward." I said with defensive-ness in my voice. "It was my choice."

"There are a lot of good things about being a vampire." Emmett offered.

"When, Bella, how long?" He asked the tears in his eyes on the verge of falling.

"Right after I had Renesmee. Since is half human half vampire. The half vampire part of her caused her to be _hazardous_ to my health." I recalled. "But, I want to start at the beginning, when I first came to Forks."

"You are a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf. What are you Bella a mythical creature attractor?" He didn't sound like he was a joker.

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted "I think you should give Charlie a day or two to get used to the fact." I was waiting for Charlie's answer to this, but however he still hadn't recovered from my first sentence about everyone's superpowers as I called them.

"Charlie, I think that would be the best idea." Esme agreed.

"I will take him home, Bella." Edward posed.

"No, I'm going to stay here and listen to everything anyone has to say." Charlie replied coming back from his dazed position. That had to be the work of Jasper. I looked over at him and he nodded once. "What are these advantages to being a… um…."

"Vampire." Alice finished. Charlie was always fond of Alice for helping me through the aftermath of James, of course we told him I fell down a few flight of stairs and went through a window. Being myself that wasn't hard to believe. I still have no issues accomplishing that even with my newly discovered vampire elegance and reflexes. There are some things that are meant to be.

"Super Strength." Emmett grinned then demonstrated by taking a good sized rock from the candle embellishment currently residing on the coffee table next to him and effortlessly smashing it with 2 fingers. To my shock Charlie spoke.

"Is there more?" he simply answered. I inherited my horrible acting talent from Charlie so I knew he really was curious.

"Lighting fast Speed." Edward offered. I was beginning to like the adjectives used to describe our superpowers. "Want to see me run to Canada buy a souvenir and come back." He joked. Only Charlie didn't take it as a joke, he just nodded. Edward left and within the minute he was back. "Want to see me do it again." he nonchalantly said completing the infamous joke.

"We have almost all the senses maximized to a power you can't even imagine." Carlisle informed Charlie. "Sight, Taste, Smell, Sound, strength and speed if you count that." He ended that sentence with a longing sigh.

"The immorality?" Charlie continued. "Isn't that good?" Esme was the next to answer.

"It depends on how you look at it. You live forever, at first that sounds like it's the best thing in the world, but people are looking at it wrong. Living forever isn't the thing that appeals to them. It's never having to die. What do you have to live for when you live forever? Sure, you can spend more time on the earth. You can spend more time with the ones you love." As if by commands everyone vampire in the room looked at their soul mate. "It has its advantages and its dreadful points. It's not a lifestyle I would have chosen." Esme finished. By this point everyone was touched by Esmes speech.

"Nicely put." Rosalie complimented.

"Bella, why?" He seemed to be stuck on that one point.

"I couldn't live without Edward and he obviously couldn't live without me. Remember that trip to L.A. I went on with Alice?"

"Yeah, when _Edward_ came back." He still seemed to hold a grudge for Edward leaving me without explanation for months.

"He did that so I could have a normal human life he didn't realize how much it hurt me." I snapped back. Edward sat still on the arm of the couch staring at the pattern. This was still a touchy topic for him. "Anyways we went to Italy to stop Edward from committing suicide. This only happens if he reveals himself to humanity. Rosalie told him about me jumping off a cliff which Alice saw and came straight here. Then Edward called the house claiming to be Carlisle and Jacob told him you were at the funeral. More on that later. I would like to go chronologically."

"Bella, love, you're confusing him I think its time to start from the beginning." He posed.


	3. Chapter 3: Charlie bursts?

**Disclaimer** I only own the story line of this. Please review it inspires me to write more, even criticism. I could always improve. BPOV **

**"**Char—dad, I am going to start and please feel free to interrupt." I requested upon him. "So, it all started my first day at Forks high school." Edward stiffened. This was also a sore topic for him to discuss.

"Bella, before you go any farther into this im going to apologize for that first day's…._behavior._" Edward demanded.

"You have… a million times." I said with annoyance and tension building up in my voice.

"I not only rudely ignored her, I sat glaring at her in biology, with my veins popping out my knuckles as I made death fists under the table, while sitting as far away as the table would allow me to be." Edward Interpreted obviously answering a mental question of Charlie's since everyone else in that room knew.

"He's being melodramatic." I fired back in Edwards's defense.

"I don't know why she ever spoke to me again, either." He was answering another question then quickly pecked my hair.

"You're exaggerating." I fussed.

"What was the point of that attitude?" Charlie pried glad to ask a question before it was answered. Emmett stiffed a giggle.

"Edward found her smell deeply _appetizing._" Emmett laughed. Carlisle and Esme gave him a look which I read as _"Do you want a death wish?"_ Charlie froze abruptly, he knew what that meant.

"You mean by soap, or perfume?" He hopefully asked. I thought about making a sarcastic remark but decided against it.

"Blood." Alice confirmed with an almost embarrassed look bestowed upon her pixie-like face. Alice was the last person I expected to be…_embarrassed. _"But don't worry about it, Charlie; we are well trained not to be the slightest bit tempted by human blood." That was a lie. "But to Edward, Bella's blood was like nothing he had ever smelled before. He was still able to control it, however." Alice continued only to be cut off shortly after.

"Us Cullen's don't live off human blood. We live off the blood of animals. I figured I should put that in before _Alice_ gave you the wrong impression." Rosalie sneered.

"I was getting there!" Alice snapped back with a low growl in her stomach.

"Alice!!! You're going to scare off Charlie if you keep growling at Rosalie." Jasper screeched. Alice apologized and slumped down in the corner.

"Now, can I start?" I asked allowed knowing very well I didn't need there permission. I just like to make my point come across.

"Um, let me think about it." Emmett answered. Shoot! I didn't have a come-back to my big-brothers remark. Turns out I didn't need one Emmett looked down and whimpered like an abused puppy. I glanced around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yes, Bella, go on." Carlisle said after an awkward moment of silence. I smiled politely at him.

"So now that the first day is down, let's go on to the next Monday. Since Edward was gone my life was well…_uneventful. _When he came back that next Monday he introduced himself and we became friends, but not close friends. Then Tuesday, im sure you remember that day. When Tyler's car came smashing into me." I explained. Charlie's face turned to an expression where he'd had a sudden realization of something and things started to fall into place.

"Edward used his advantages to save you." Charlie's voice was full of gratitude at this point. Edward smiled his smile that I liked to call mine, even though it had absolutely nothing to do with me at all.

"Yes, but at that point I was thinking about radioactive spiders, not vampires." I admitted. Edward had enough self-control to hold back his laughter at that memory; sadly I couldn't say the same about Emmett.

"Radioactive Spiders!!!!!!" Emmett laughed uncontrollably. "Did you think he was Peter Parker?" Instead of dying down the laughter just got louder. Something I didn't miss about being human was my cheeks turning the color of roses. So instead my face gave off a blank expression of looking at someone who had just gone mentally insane. I noticed everyone's face looked like that, but they probably thought Emmett had finally cracked. "Did you also think he had an alter-ego and super spider powers and went around saving Forks?" He wondered aloud, unaware of the faces staring at him. "What?" he asked when he noted no one else was laughing with him.

"Anyways," I said turning back to Charlie, "I didn't come up with vampires until I went down to La Push and Jacob told me the story of how Werewolf's and Vampires are arch enemies, Jacob thought this was only a myth at the time though because he wasn't yet a werewolf. Remember when I went to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela?"

"Yeah, for dresses or something." He implied.

"Well I wandered away from them, we were going to meet up later, and I got lost and these 4 men were about ready to jump me." I continued, as Edward made a tight fist. I was preying to god (which I never have done before) that he wouldn't burst like the way he had when he rescued me. "Edward saved me and we went well I went to eat. In the car ride home," I decided Charlie didn't need to know about the speeds that everyone drives in just yet, "I told him my other theory," Emmett giggled, "and he admitted to it, after some prying, that's when we sort of formed an unofficial relationship that went unofficially public the next day." I went on. "A few days later, or he day we told you Edward admitted he'd been spending his nights in his car outside our house, but later in my room, well…," Charlie stood.

"I'll be back" He said his fingers rolled into a fist. With that he left.

"Maybe it's tomorrow night…" Alice murmured upset her vision had been wrong.

"If he gets mad at that, wait for the rest." Edward implied.

***Remember criticism please sorry for the short chapters it looks longer on word document. **


	4. Chapter 4: Stupid Super powered Vampires

***Thanks to the people who have reviewed…all 3. PLEASE review even if you just say I read it I would be happy. Im open to ALL criticism, compliments, and suggestions to what should happen or make the story better. Same disclaimer as before. OH and this whole "book" will be in Bella's POV.**

"He will be back." Were the words spoken in unison by Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Stupid super-powered vampires.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have told him that…" I prompted waiting for someone to reassure me Charlie's unexpected sudden outburst over the news of my former sleepovers with Edward wasn't my fault. None. Not even Edward, who would try to take blame for anything I do wrong just to make me feel better. "Maybe if he would've let me finish and didn't jump to conclusions…" I prompted again. No-one else spoke in the normally loud household causing the big white mansion we called home, seem like no one was there. I glanced up at Edward only to see him holding back laughter and a smile. When he looked back down at me he couldn't hold it any longer. Everyone looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"Charlie did assume the wrong thing, but he wasn't troubled over that. He was upset that he didn't know or have any idea." Edward laughed finding this more humorous then it was. "He needed human time to, not just time to contain himself." He announced his smile to his ears. He was hiding something. A normal Edward would find this predicament slightly boring. Edward knew he was caught. He glanced at me contemplating whether he should tell me.

"What is it?" I asked a little concern in my voice for I feared Edward had finally amassed enough knowledge that his brain finally popped.

"Charlie told me not to tell you. He will when he feels it's necessary." Edward informed us. He must have read the confusion mixed with worry in my face. He got off the arm of the chair and sat down on the same cushion as me in the antique love seat and pulled my head in to his chest, as someone would to console a crying kid. "Oh, Bella." He sighed happily. "Simple little, Bella." It wasn't normal for someone to be this happy let alone Edward.

"Oh MY Gosh!" Alice screamed and began doing her jumping up and down thing. Edward's jubilant mood halted as he glared at Alice.

"Bella, you're never going to believe…" Alice started.

"Don't you dare Alice!" Edward fired back before we could finish. Stupid super powered vampires. They obviously knew something I wasn't supposed to yet and it was about Charlie. Seriously I don't mean to sound conceded but what does Charlie know that I don't and can put Edward in a mood like…_that. _

"It won't hurt her and I see me telling her." Alice lied. She wasn't a very good liar. First sign was her melodic voice turned scratchy and shaky. Second was she started breathing heavily when vampires had no need to breathe at all. Third she makes 1 second eye contact with everyone before switching her gaze to the floor. Edward relaxed a little at this and pulled my face up to his.

"Don't I get to know?" Rosalie almost demanded. You could tell she didn't like being out of the loop.

"The time will come." The words came out of Edwards's mouth so calm, like a psycho-path killer about ready to strike.

"Dude, Edward, did Charlie give you some sort of mind drug?" Emmett asked. "You seem just a little out of it. Oh now look what you've done." He said pointing to Jasper. Jasper's face mirrored off Edwards, and Alice's mine. Emmett got up to leave. "Since how this…_ecstasy _is contagious I'm going to leave before I catch it."

"Now Emmett, you know I can't help it Edwards giving off a ridiculous amount of happiness what little control I have over it I can't help." Jasper defended himself with the same tone as Edward.

"Charlie's here!" Alice proclaimed as she let him in. Oh no not Charlie too. Charlie's face exampled Edwards and Jaspers but much much worse. Yeah I thought it was impossible to.

***once again sorry for short chapters I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Review or else no more chapters! See how I reduced myself down to bribery. Even if you just tell me you read it. **


	5. Chapter 5: Charlie's Return

***Same disclaimer. Woo yes im up to…. 5 reviews. Yay 5. I guess my bribery worked. More reviews please! I don't see why everyone else gets 200 +. Once again review or no more chapters! :D**

As Charlie walked in to the house I began the process of getting up off the couch. Now my patience is up. Sometimes I hate the fact Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future. Jasper im not so jealous of; when does his power come in use in a life or death situation? What use at all does his power have; if you want to expand the question.

"Welcome Back, Dad." I spoke cautiously, afraid all this happiness will rub off on me. Then something unexpected happened. Edward allowed Charlie to high five him before pulling him into an embrace. Edward allowing physical contact with a human. Something was going on. Wait Charlie hugging Edward whatever was going on I couldn't take much more suspense.

"What is it?" Emmett wondered, snatching the words from my brain. We waited. Charlie's mouth opened to speak.

"I'm getting married, Bells!" He announced. Married! I hadn't even known he'd been dating. _Edward_ I growled in my thoughts. Edward knew he was dating. Something more important… _who_ was he dating. Edward was behind me now, arms wrapped around my stomach, and his head gently resting on top of mine. I should be mad at Edward right now. This is something you don't hide from your wife…or your daughter. Why didn't Charlie tell me?

"What." I asked stupidly with the smallest hint of sadness in my voice.

"Yes, Bells, married. You haven't been the only one keeping secrets." He told me, the last part a bit shamefully.

"Who?" I was still baffled by who he would date. I thought he still hadn't gotten over my mother. Boy was I wrong.

"Sue." My dad responded. SUE! Sue was married to one of his closest friends, she had recently been widowed. You don't date your best friend's widows I thought with anger. When Charlie realized I wasn't going to respond he sat down.  
"Let's finish your story, now." He said, taking the subject off his engagement.

"What the hell is wrong with you Swans," Rosalie yelled unexpectedly. "You learn Bella is a vampire and you go off and get engaged, and Bella you realize Edward is a vampire and don't even care, let alone want to develop a physical relationship with him. You Swans have no brains. If you were like any normal human's you would run screaming at the top of your lungs." I didn't know how to respond with Rosalie's sudden outburst, so I decided hanging my mouth open was a good enough reaction. I glanced around the room, apparently I wasn't the only one with my jaw dropped.

"Rosalie!" Esme called, a little bit embarrassed. She opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Rose, you are dismissed." He told her with only a calm sound detected in his voice.

"Be glad you don't have a brain." Edward whispered to me so low, no one not even the other vampires could hear. I couldn't help but smile. We had made our way back over to the couch. We claimed our seats, me being placed next to Emmett. He crinkled his nose. It didn't take Edwards powers to know what he was going to say next. He opened his mouth I back fisted him in the chest and he whimpered like the dog I smelled like. Edward let out a small chuckle then kissed the side of my head.

"So Char- Dad, We were at the part where I was letting you know about my nights with Edward." I went on. He cringed as I said nights with Edward. "As you could guess Edward wouldn't let anything happen." I told Charlie mostly wanting to complain to Edward, and make Charlie feel stupid. Edward stared into space. "So I went and met his family and they invited me to that baseball game, remember?"

"Yeahhh, I remember you coming home in tears started packing and left." He recalled.

"Well, that's because at this baseball game we ran into three more vampires. When they realized I was human Edward read their minds and they were going to track me down. So I had to leave Forks immediately. So I staged that whole scene. The vampire tracking me was named James. His mate was Victoria, and the other guy was Laurent. Laurent left to go visit Tanya's family, remember them from the wedding?" I said with a speed so slow to me but normal to Charlie.

"Yes." He replied. I was hoping he would say more so I could think about how to explain the next part.

"Well, I left with Jasper and Alice to Phoenix. James followed. James pretended to have mom and he tricked me into coming down there alone. Then he tossed me around for a bit. The Cullen's showed up right after he bit my hand. Jasper and Emmett killed James, while Edward stopped the venom from spreading any farther. Esme and Rosalie were at your house watching for Victoria. Alice was out breaking a hotels window. And that is the end of my first story." I finished. I looked at the clock 11:25 pm. Charlie needed sleep. As if reading my thoughts Edward offered to take him home promising to only go 100 mph. You should have seen Charlie's face as they left.

**What'd you think? Good? bad? Not my best work?** **Longer? Shorter? Tell me im very interested in hearing.!**


	6. Chapter 6: The beginning

***Yay! I'm finally getting a good amount of reviews! Thank you reviewer Erin for reminding me about Jacob and Renesmee I completely forgot about them. HEHE ******** and I will be sure to add more Alice. I'm thinking about 10-12 long chapters or 20ish short chapters? Around there. And I'm not planning on a chapter a day that's just how it worked out. So if there might be 2 days.**

"What was Charlie thinking when he first found out I was a vampire?" I asked Edward while pulling the bed sheets up over my arms. Even though I can't sleep I still like to pretend I can, at least when I wasn't having _fun_ with Edward. Lying in bed and day-dreaming is the closest I've ever gotten to slumber.

"At first, he was upset he didn't bring his gun to shoot me. Realization hasn't sunk in yet." He replied. After a long pause he spoke. "Bella, love, I don't think you should tell Charlie any more. You are putting his and possibly everyone else's life at risk. Ignorance is bliss in this case."

"I can't just stop in the middle." I explained. "Does he want to go on?"

"Like I said realization hasn't struck yet." He said again. "Now, go to sleep. I'll go put Renesmee to bed." Edward doesn't understand how I still like to do human things like take showers or go to "sleep". I think he still feels ashamed for taking away my mortality, even though it was way overdue. I started thinking about the Voultri and what they would do to punish me. What they would do to Charlie.

I came out of my reverie to a violent shaking, the cause of it, Edward.

"BELLA!!!" Edward yelled. "Bella? Are you okay what happened?"

"Quit shaking me and I might be fine. What do you mean what happened. I was just day-dreaming?" The words sounded weird coming out of my mouth for some reason I don't know. I started cracking up at the thought. Edward must have thought I was delusional.

"Come on Get up, were going to see Carlisle." He ordered me. Like I had a choice, before the words were out of his mouth I was in his arms and half way there.

"Edward," I moaned. "I can run myself." Even if he had listened to me, which he wouldn't we were already there. Alice met us at the door. Following behind her was Carlisle.

"Bella, did you fall and hurt yourself." Carlisle wondered. Of course, I come at full speed in Edward's arms and they assume I fell. I wiggled out of Edwards arms.

"No!" I retorted. "I have no idea why I am here." Everyone had come down stairs now and was looking at Edward then me then back to Edward. No-one could find anything wrong with my physical appearance. That's good. A sly smile came to Alice's face.

"Did you forget how to walk?" Alice asked sounding suspiciously like Emmett. "You know being carried around like that all day." She shot a look toward Esme.

"Alice?" I said aloud. Everyone looked at me with a weird expression. Rosalie answered.

"Yeah, Bella." Rosalie asked. I ignored her.

"Alice." I asked again. I blinked. Alice was Emmett. Rosalie was Alice. Maybe I was delusional. The only thing to do now in such an embarrassing situation was faint. I closed my eyes and fell to the floor. I heard a few gasps. I was quickly place on the couch.

"Voultri." Carlisle said in a nonchalant voice. I decided to come to; it had been about 30 seconds.

"Edward." I called out hoarsely to keep up the charade.

"Right here, love." Edward replied closer than I thought he was.

"What happened." I wondered. I knew I "fainted" but why was I delusional what happened when I was "asleep"?

"You fell asleep and I brought you to Carlisle where you became delusional and fainted." He explained. Way to make a story short. Wait, I fell asleep?

"Asleep?" I said dumb founded.

"Yes, when I came back in from Renesmee's room you were sleep talking like you used to do. I forgot you weren't human for a second and watched you like I used to then woke you up when I remembered the last few months." He said. Sleep? I accomplished the impossible. Why, couldn't Edward let me relish in my glory for a few more minutes? I would probably never be able to do it again.

"Why couldn't you let me sleep?" I complained. "I made the impossible possible and you brought me out of it." He smiled.

"That's my Bella." He chuckled. I could never stay mad at Edward for long. No matter how much I tried I would never accomplish that. 

"What does this mean?" I directed him back to my current state of health. His smile disappeared. I tried to stand but failed when I was gently forced back down. "At least let me sit?" I asked sweetly. He didn't object when I started to lift up.

"Voultri." Edward said just like Carlisle. It was amazing how alike they were, but I guess over 100 years with the same person will do that. I was shivering. I was cold?

"You cold?" Edward asked like it was a normal thing. There's irony again. I was about to start laughing at myself but decided against Edward might make Carlisle come check on me. He got me a blanket and put his arm around me. I lounged. "Bella,"

"Yeah?" I responded looking up to his perfect face. He pecked my forehead and smiled.

"I hear Alice, and she's not thinking of something you want to hear." He told me. That could only mean one thing, Clothes or Fashion anything in that category. Alice called it the category of being a normal teenage girl.

"Oh no," I agreed. She floated in.

"Bella," She gasped with a disgusted tone. "You make a dramatic move like that, in _that._"

"What are you talking about? You bought it for me." I responded. I was confused and I don't want to be confused I might think I was going insane and pull out another faint. If I started using it too much or in the wrong places I would give myself away.

"Just making sure you still were sane." Alice giggled. Edward glared. I rolled my eyes. Emmett walked in. Here comes the teasing I will never live down.

"You thought I was a girl." Emmett joked. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. Nothing, I turned to Edward.

"What did the Voultri do?"

"Carlisle isn't positive it was all Aro. He's pretty positive Aro was involved though." Edward explained. "Your shield was down when you were day-dreaming allowing Aro to use his powers. He might have someone new to his team that can alter brain functions. This explains your incident." Oh great, there's a name for this which means it will never be forgotten in the Cullen household. After a long pause he spoke. "Bella, Charlie can't know any more." Like I said, the do care what the Voultri think, but I'm not going to react to it.

"That's up to Charlie." I let him know. I wasn't going down with out a fight. I laid back down across Edwards lap and again, drifted off to sleep. On my own will.

***That was my longest chapter and im working on getting them longer. Ive been trying hard not to use the word said, and in result I feel ive been using asked, told, and explained to where they are starting to sound cliché. Agree? I wasn't planning on involving Voultri but im getting mailboxes full of requests so why not. ******** Tell me what you think! Oh Jacob and Renesmee next chapter. There's not really a place for them at night. **


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets suck

***Yay! Review amount good! Btw, I was trying to make the last chapter a little confusing. Sorry it took so long. I caught the peanut butter disease. Good thing it was a low intake. **

I awoke to yet another violent shaking, but this time it wasn't Edward.

"Mommy!" Renesmee cried out. I forgot that this would be weird to her, seeing her mother sleep. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, reminding me of the old days.

"Yes, Renesmee?" I asked her. I noticed she'd grown about 2 inches since Edward put her to bed, so now she claimed the body of a 6 year old even though she is a few moths old. I immediately wondered about growing pains.

"You were sleeping." She explained to me, like I didn't know. Her eyes widened to the size of baseballs.

"Yeah, I was. Where's your dad?" I wondered looking around the room. I saw I was brought back to our cottage.

"In the living room with grandpa and Jake." She said forgetting she just saw me sleep. "Jacob's taking me to La Push today, mommy, I get to play on the beach." Renesmee was always jubilant when Jacob came to see her, but she was in an even better mood when he brought her down to play with the other wolfs.

"That's great, Renesmee." I faked excitement. Edward probably asked Jacob to take her away for the day; he was our free personal baby-sitter. I walked into the living room to see Edward and Carlisle leaned over a table full of papers talking at a pace so Jacob couldn't understand; and a different language so I wouldn't.

"Hey Bells," Jacob practically shouted. That was obviously a warning to Edward and Carlisle to stop talking. "How'd you sleep?" I hadn't remembered the last time I was asked that. I ignored him and stared straight at the table where Carlisle and Edward were with an I-know-you're-hiding-something expression on my face.

"Morning, Bella." Carlisle greeted me; complete with an over exaggerated smile. "Well Edward, I was just about to head out. Duty calls." He gathered up the mess on the table.

"Good-bye Carlisle." I said trying to get a look at the papers which he so wonderfully kept out of eyesight. "Edward." I nodded.

"Bella." He returned. Carlisle left. I was dying to know what Edward and Carlisle were talking about. I knew I probably wouldn't get an answer but depending on how well I played my cards I could get almost anything sometimes. I was certain with Renesmee in the room Edward wouldn't crack. He learned awhile back it was a waste of time to hide things from Jacob, he would find out from me. "Hungry?"

"Not for human food." I replied, relieved. He came over to me and embraced me from behind.

"Carlisle said under no circumstances, none, I can't tell you." He whispered. Crap, if Carlisle said not to, then Edward won't.

"I'm not giving up." I retorted. I figured he knew that already, I never let things go. I learned not to, because I realized once in my day-dreams if I had I might not have Edward, or Renesmee.

"I know." He said disappointed. "So Jake, when will you have Nessie home?"

"By curfew. 7:00." He grinned. Last time he did that he brought her home at 7:02. 2 minutes of pure agony for Edward. He threatened that he could no longer take the responsibility of Renesmee, but quickly took it back when she started crying. No, you couldn't call that crying. It was screaming that caused the earth to tremor a little, literally.

"Why does she have such an early curfewwww?" He complained stretching out the word curfew. I took liberty into answering this one. Edward doesn't like our parenting to be questioned.

"If you think about it, people her age shouldn't have a curfew. Let alone a …_boyfriend-in-waiting._" I choked the words out. "We would like to spend time with her too for at least an hour a night." I glanced up at Edward. You could see the tension falling off his facial expression.

"Well, then we are off." He announced swooping Renesmee off her feet and onto his back. She giggled. I swear that giggle could have been a flirtatious giggle. Edward saw it to, and he didn't like it. You could see it took all the power he had to contain himself. Just like when he first met me. They exited, but first Jacob had to put on a show. He back flipped off the porch, and ran to his car. If Edward had saw that he would have blown up right there and demand Nessie back. I turned to him, trying to get a convincing mad face on. I turned to him and he cracked up. I dropped the face.  
"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Your face." He responded laughter dying down. My acting skills failed me once again. If that came from Emmett it would have meant something else. I dropped that topic.

"What did you and Carlisle come up with?" I started again.

"Charlie is coming over at 4:00 which gives us about 4 hours to do something." He changed the subject.

"Great! Let's talk about your morning with Carlisle today." I exclaimed over enthusiastically.

"No." He explained sternly. "I can't."

"You know if I give up, I might miss out on something, like if I ignored you we wouldn't be here. If I listened to you about aborting Renesmee we wouldn't have her."

"There is no outcome that will be good for now If I tell you."

"Hint." I prompted.

"No." He told me. This wouldn't be the last of this he would hear about.

**Sooooo Sorry for short chapter but it has been awhile since I posted and I wanted to get it up. Like I said I got the peanut butter disease. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bella's final word

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except story line. Sorry it took long for this one but no reviews don't inspire me much. **

"Hey." I greeted walking into Carlisle's house. To my shock Charlie was there 45 minutes early. Charlie is not the punctual type. I had smelled something before I came in but blew it off. "Dad!"

"Heya, Bells. I'm here for the rest of your story" He explained. Carlisle and Edward cringed. They had a mind conversation going. "Unless you have other plans?" Edward and I came over, much to my complaint, so Edward could speak to Carlisle. I was not in the least bit saddened by our change of plans.

"No Charlie, nothing important we were just gonna hang out here." He smiled. "Bella." He prompted. I sat down on the love seat next to Charlie.

"You sure you want to continue and you know how dangerous-" I as interrupted by the nearest stereo bursting out the song Dangerous. Even though it was a time for us all to be annoyed at Emmett we had to try to contain laughter. Alice was brave enough to speak first.

"EMMETT." She tried to yell but it came out as a squeak. At this point all of us were clutching our sides and leaning on whatever was nearest for support. "Its like the song was made about Bella." She informed us from her personal view.

_That girl is so Dangerous that girl is so…_

"Why is that song still on?" I wondered. It clicked off, Carlisle wasn't happy.

"What? It was funny wasn't it?" He asked. His smile was diminishing as if realizing something he did wasn't funny.

"It's not the time to be funny." Carlisle noted. Eager to get out of this awkward conversation I turned back to start again.

"As I was saying, it is extremely-,"

_Dangerous…_

"Sorry couldn't help myself. I won't do it again." To ensure this Emmett took the cd out and broke it. Emmett took in a deep unnecessary breath.

"My CD!" Edward shot imaginary daggers at Emmett, before lunging that is. "Emmett! You, you, aggggghhhhh you will so pay for this." He concluded. I sound that weird in a few ways. First, why did Edward have that cd? Second, why is Edward so worked up about that cd? Lastly, did he seriously just lose his guard in front of me let alone Charlie over a CD? The shattering of glass brought me out of my thoughts.

"My china." Esme whimpered. Emmett had thrown the whole entire China shelf at Edward. Esme had obviously had her China broken enough times she knew better then to care now. She went over to the closet and revealed a bunch more. Realizing this time her shelf was included she closed the door and went upstairs. Getting out of the glass Edward realized he had every face on his. He looked at me apologetically, before dismissing himself to Esme, dragging Emmett by the ear behind him. Alice and Jasper took the liberty of cleaning up the glass. It was done within the 5 second period.

"So sorry about that, Charlie." Carlisle excused himself to now the living room held Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, and I. Charlie's face was priceless. I think he realized this was real and not some reality prank show.

"Continue?" I squeaked pretending nothing happened.

"I go have to, I'm uh Sue meeting." He rushed out. I was furious. "EDWARD!!! EMMETT!!!"

"Heya, Little sis. Where daddy goes?" he skipped down the stairs. The wrath of Esme hadn't been that horrible. Edward pouted failing eye contact.

"Sorry, but that cd was from you." He explained. Jasper and Alice froze. I didn't get him any cd.

"I didn't get you any Akon CD." I told him dumbfounded.

"Oooops. That would be mine and Jaspers doing." She started. We stared. "We were gonna pull a prank on you two but never went through with it we completely forgot about that cd." She let us know.

"A prank and I didn't know about it! Sheesh what has Bella done to the world?" Emmett over exaggerated. I was beginning to think if I would ever be able to tell Charlie.

Stupid vampires.

**I give up on trying to make the chapters longer. Making them longer isn't going to add any content so I will make them short chapters. Review. I feel im stretching this to long so Charlie will know some more stuff on the next. Ill put it up after I get a certain amount of reviews. Hahaa or when I feel like it. **


	9. Chapter 9: Sorry Bella

**OMG! I just today realized I haven't posted for a month or two! I completely forgot about this story, with catching up for the 3 weeks of school I was gone on. And lots of other things have been going on with me, but I think lost interest in my thing because saw another story named the same exact thing as mine. But whatevs on with the story. **

After that disastrous morning, I called Charlie and after much persuading he agreed to come back. I warned him he's not the only one who's worried about Emmett's mental health.

He came in without ringing the doorbell and sat down met everyone's eye contact, like he was afraid anyone would attack him without any given warning. Realization finally hit, now all he needs to do is run out screaming.

"Please go on. I want to know everything, tonight," Charlie demanded.

"Okay, Part two of my story," I started preparing myself for a long speech, "MY 18th birthday s when it starts. As you know, I went over to, well here; much to my dismay for a party Alice insisted on throwing. When I was unwrapping the paper on a gift I unsurprisingly gave myself a paper cut," Jasper looked down bashfully recalling the memory. "Then Jasper had an incident and it ended up me through the table,"

"I remember that, you said you fell," Charlie remembered

"Sorry Bella," Jasper randomly apologized.

"It's totally fine Jasper, And Dad like I said everything I told you since I met Edward had pretty much been a lie, Well that's what prompted Edward to leave me, for my safety."

"Do you do something wrong in every story?" Charlie turned his attention towards Edward who shrugged.

"Sorry Bella." Edward said.

The door opened revealing a sleeping Nessie and Jacob.

"Oh Goody! Charlie's here! Hi Charlie!" his bouncing up and down like an excited girl was what caused the awaking of Nessie.

"Grrrr," Nessie said calmly in a non-threatening way.

"I'll put her down." Emmett offered. That was a first Emmett actually trying to be helpful. He took Nessie before anyone could object and was off.

"Anyways, moving on. I found comfort in Jacob, after Edward's departure. That made me more comfortable around people so I asked Jessica out hang out with me in Port Angeles. When we got there we ran into a group of drunks, which as I started walking up to go past them I hear d Edwards voice in my head. I realized the adrenaline made triggers his voice, so I resorted to dangerous acts, like motorcycle riding and cliff diving. Well in that time period I found out Jacob was a werewolf. No big deal, but whatever when I got back from my cliff diving adventures Alice was in our living room,"

"Sorry Bella," Alice said.

"What?"

"I broke in through your window."

"Okay whatever. Well see saw that Edward was going to committe suicide which is hard for a vampire to do. It has to do be done in Paris or whatever so we traveled down there to save him and that's when I was gone for three days. The bad vampire group is called the Voultri. And they demanded I be changed into vampire. No big deal, I was going to be changed after graduation anyways. Well we made I tout good, and whatever we went on for a few months, undisturbed. That's it for tonight. I want you to take this in slow." I said, before realizing Emmett didn't come back yet, and Edward was gone.

Emmett came in dragged behind by Edward.

"Sorry Bella," Emmett apologized.

"What now?" I asked.

"I was going to go break into some random house switch Renesmee with another baby and see what you did." That was all said so calmly.

"EMMETT!" Everyone in there chorused.

"It would've worked if I hadn't been for you and your dumb dog!" he attempted to quote from Scooby-Doo only it made no sense.

"Ummmm, what?" Alice asked.

"I forgot Edward could read minds." How stupid he could be. Once he dropped Nessie when she hi and yelled 'AGGHH it can talk!'.

"Sorry Bella." Jacob told me.

"WHAT?"

"Well, I felt left out. Everyone else said sorry."


End file.
